


only know you love her when you let her go

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lyrics used are from "Let Her Go" by Passenger.</p>
    </blockquote>





	only know you love her when you let her go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roboticor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticor/gifts).



> The lyrics used are from "Let Her Go" by Passenger.

_Well you only need the light when it’s burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Jemma sniffed as she pulled out another tissue.  She couldn’t believe she’d let Skye _die_ \- she was dead, and it was _all.  Her.  Fault._

_Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you’re missin’ home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Jemma would never see Skye smile again, or hear her laugh again.  And she’d never _told_ her.   _She never told her._  Skye would never know how much Jemma loved her, because Jemma had let her die on the operating table.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you’ll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

Ward and May were drinking away their sorrows at the bar.  Jemma wasn’t sure how she knew that.  All she knew was that Skye had entered her life only a few months before and had left far too soon.

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you’ll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

Every time Jemma blinked or closed her eyes, she was there.

This wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time with a _human_.  Killing goldfish was one thing.  Their deaths were short, and mostly painless.  Skye thrashed around on that bed for at least ten minutes, heart rate escalating and monitors sounds almost drowning Skye’s muffled shouts for help.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_‘Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

Jemma had crushes before, but not like _this_.  Skye sometimes seemed to reciprocate her feelings.  At least she was always friendly.  And Jemma had never _killed_ her crush before.  All out of tissues, she grabbed another box.  Skye had crept up on her like a predator in camouflage, and now she was _gone_ , and Jemma was alone.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_‘Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

When she dreamed, Skye was there.  She was alive and whole.  She would smile at Jemma and open up her arms invitingly.  Jemma would run to her, run as fast as she could, when suddenly, something invisible would slash at Skye, bloody wounds going deep.  Skye would scream and gasp with pain.  Jemma would run faster and faster and the cuts would increase in number and Skye would scream louder and Jemma would wake up panting and sweating.

_And you let her go_

It was her fault.

 


End file.
